


Another way of saying "I love you"

by citydreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bed Scene, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citydreams/pseuds/citydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing bed-scene in the finale that we all wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way of saying "I love you"

She runs to him and throws her arms around him in nothing better described as happiness. He's alive. He's alive, and she loves him.

The intensity of her feelings is almost too much, and Killian stumbles backwards and suddenly they're on her bed, she lying on top of him. The heat from his body is radiating through her, that stupid dorky smile of his, blue eyes clear and honest and so easy for her to read. It feels like her heart is about to burst, the sudden eruption of emotions almost too much.

It's on the tip of her tongue, but somehow she can't manage to say the words. It's like a ratchet, her self preservation stops the words from leaving her lips.

But she hopes her whole face speaks it for her, and of course he sees it, understands. She's always been an open book to Killian, he always understands her. There is a small sadness in his eyes though, and it stings a bit in her heart. She smiles, trying harder to mediate her feelings for him through display. 

And soon she's almost forgotten it, because their still on her bed, she's sitting in his lap and he is moving towards her. She kisses him, the feeling of his warm and soft, perfect lips on hers so good and awaited that she can't hold anything back anymore. Passion like she's never felt before takes over and makes her deaf and blind to the world around her. Their tongues meet, stroking slowly and teasingly, and he's sucking on her lower lip, and she almost can't take it. She bites at his upper lip, smiling against his mouth. He moves his hand to her hair, placing light kisses in her neck and inhaling her scent in her hair through his nose. She turns to meet his lips, kisses him again, and they're back lying on the bed, her on top of him.

She rips of first her own jacket, then his. God, they really are wearing too many layers. She is not strong enough to waste anymore time undressing, very aware of the hard bulb through his jeans, right between her legs. She starts to move, feeling his erection stroke her burning sensitive spots. She can hear him moan, and she's already so wet that her panties are soaked. Without stop moving, she reaches down and starts unbuttoning his shirt, gives up after a few seconds and tears it up instead. She strokes her hands over his chest, the dark hair soft under her fingers. Her hands starts to move down, and she bends down her head and starts to place soft kisses down his stomach, and his breath starts to quicken. She stops at the hem of his jeans, teasingly putting one hand against his hardness.

Suddenly he's flipped her over, her shirt is pulled over head and her bra is unbuttoned in the matter of a blink of an eye. She opens up her legs, letting him down between her as he starts sucking on her nipple, his hand stroking over the other one making them swell and stiffen, sending shivers of pleasure as his tongue sweeps over her breast, his hot mouth on her body making her wild as she thinks of another place where it can be...

As her breath quickens at the thought, he seems to know exactly what she's thinking because his moving down, his mouth leaving wet marks on her burning skin. He pulls of her jeans, teasingly rubbing his hand against the cloth that's still covering her, eyes going wide as he feels the wetness there. It's probably too much for him, because he's pulling off the small garment fiercely, and continues his path down her belly with his mouth. It's almost unbearable as he is right above her, and when his mouth finally reaches the wetness between her legs she lets out a moan without any control. He's sucking at her clit, slowly beginning to move his tongue around it, and she lets out a sharp breath.

"Oh god, Killian. Don't. Stop."

And he doesn't stop, he moves further down, letting his tongue begin to slide between her slick folds, and she's almost dripping. He begins teasing her around her entrance, before sticking his tongue in, moving around, as his fingers starts to circle her clit, rubbing it as she almost yells out of pleasure.

She feels her orgasm building, and she yells his name several times between strained breaths, as her muscles tense around his mouth, and she comes.

He gives her a smile of satisfaction as she lays down, panting out of exhaustion.

"Fuck, that was, incredible", she says after she catches her breath for a bit.

"Now you know what you've missed", he says grinning.

"Oh, is that all you got?" she answers challenging, even though she's still trying to recover.

"I'm not sure you could handle it", he says winking.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it", she says, answering the same by quoting what he said once. And look where it got them.

Those words are enough for him to start kissing her, and she can feel his hunger for her through it. He stops, just so he can get off his last layers of clothes, and he's naked. She gets a few moments to admire him before he climbs back on the bed, continuing to kiss her, positioning between her legs. She can feel the burn in her lower stomach once again, longing for him to be inside her.

He lowers himself down and start brushing his cock over her again slick folds, preparing her for what's to come. He stops at the right spot, and then he's slowly pushing inside her. She gasps, not prepared for the sensation that rushes through her. He stays like that for a moment, grabbing her hand and locking it over her head, carefully laying down the other so his hook doesn't rip up the fabric of her covers. She puts her free hand in his hair and looks up into his eyes. They are filled with so much love that her own eyes feels damp, close to tears. She could stay like this forever. And the words are on the tip of her tongue again, but she doesn't have to say them. He smiles at her, because once again, she's an open book.

And then he starts moving, slowly thrusting inside of her, his length stroking all of her sensitive parts. He's not able to do it slow very long, increasing the pace immediately. Suddenly he finds a delicate spot and she moans loudly.

"Right there", she exhales, the pleasure almost preventing her of talking.

"Agreed", he says, breathless like her.

He continues with greater force, hitting her point of pleasure every time, making her spine arch, getting them even closer and drawing his cock deeper inside of her. Just as her muscles constricts and her whole body hums of her orgasm, he draws out of her, not wanting to come inside of her (they had not bothered to put a condom on, it all happened too fast because they were too filled with lust).

Killian falls down on top of her, and they lay there gasping for breath, their naked bodies entangled and exhausted.

"That was"

"Amazing" she finishes. He turns and smiles at her. It was definitely not a one time thing.

It takes a lot of willpower to leave the bed to go out and meet the others at granny's, but somehow they manage it.


End file.
